Out of Middle Earth
by Choochoocheroo
Summary: After their epic journey to destroy the one ring, Sam and Frodo are left feeling empty. Frodo knows his only hope at happiness is to convince Sam they depend on each other.


Frodo awoke to the fresh air of The Shire flooding his senses. The sweet scent of cut grass and the quiet murmured greetings of Hobbit folk comforted him. He thought of Samwise often, although since they returned from Mordor Sam had been preoccupied with Rose and the idea of starting a family. Frodo had thought the bond they had forged over those long days and months would have endured any hardship, but apparently he was mistaken. After shaking off the last of the jealous thoughts that seemed to infinitely recur he sat up in bed. There was a book to finish and things to organise, like his trip out of Middle Earth. The elves had asked him to join them on the last boat to leave after he returned victorious from his quest. Although he had given it serious thought he was still undecided. The allure of a life with Sam still present was strong, but so was his urge for adventure and maybe to find someone to make him forget about the pains of the past. Of course he hadn't mentioned it to anyone except Gandalf. If Sam knew, he knew he would convince him to stay. Frodo would then have to endure watching Sam and Rose grow closer and closer until he was merely someone that they used to remember.

After he had dressed he picked up his quill and set out to finish the last pages of the book Bilbo had started. He had been working on it for a while now, getting every detail down, the action, adventure and friendship recorded in the pages of the book were awe inspiring. After he had written his name below the title he stared at the page for a long time. He intended to give it to Sam as a reminder of his courage and strength; for he knew if he decided to take the voyage on the last boat he would likely never return to The Shire. A loud, but distinctive knocking broke his silence and an idea that was almost half formed dropped from the foreground of his thought. The knock was Sam's knock. A smile spread across his face and he jumped from his seat rushing to the door. 'Sam!' he exclaimed, launching himself to embrace him. Sam mimicked the embrace. Frodo's familiar scent and his soft breath on his neck bought back so many memories. Sam closed his eyes and relished in those thoughts for a few seconds.

'Mr Frodo, I have great news', Sam said gently pushing him away from the embrace.

'Well what are you waiting for? Come on in' he led him to the kitchen offering him nibbles and several different beverages; his over excitement was obvious and charming. A smile spread across Sams face and after a few silent seconds he remembered his reason for being there.

'Me and Rose, we found out she has a little one on the way', Frodo's smile fell, his eyes met the floor, Sam choose to dismiss this as surprise, but what he was feeling was misery. There would be no time for them to have adventures or talk or just to enjoy each other's company anymore.

'Oh… Congratulations', Frodo's feigned enthusiasm was enough to fool Sam.

'Oh I knew you be happy Mr Frodo!' Sam grabbed Frodo pulling him close in a truly heartfelt way, Frodo's arms stayed limp at his side, holding back burning tears. His breath became sort and painful. 'What is it Mr Frodo?' he pushed away.

'It's nothing Sam, these are tears of joy for you and Rose', he smiled, but it was sour.

'Well I better be on my way, Rose is waiting', said Sam turning to leave, 'oh, we wanted to name him Frodo, if that's ok with you that is?' Frodo nodded. He watched Sam leave. And at that moment he knew he couldn't live without Sam. He could never watch him walk away from him again. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to his knees.

Almost blinded by tears he stumbled, forging a rough path to the book. He flicked back several pages after the last page and scrawled a message to Sam. 'Sam, if you ever felt anything at all for me, you would come away with me. To somewhere where it's me and you. There are adventures to be had still Samwise and I know I can't do this without you. Meet me after Sun down in the cornfield. I don't know why I've never told you I loved you before. Frodo.' His tears smudged the ink blots which had appeared from his frantic scribing. Regret wasn't present in the house that night, and he went to bed content he was doing what was right. If Samwise didn't meet him then there would be nothing left for him in The Shire. His mind was made up now. That was it.

Frodo wrapped a cotton cloth around the book, its' cool leather binding felt firm and real beneath his fingers and grounded him in this world. The Elven ship left the port in 2 days but it was a day's journey there. A journey which Sam had promised to join him on, but Frodo began to question what a promise meant to Sam these days. Grabbing his green cloak from the hanging rail, he swung it around his shoulders and took a long deep breath before stepping into the outside world. The sun was hot, weighing heavy on his thick dark hair. Birds hopped from hedge to hedge and rabbits bounded up and down the green neatly cut grass. But for all the comfort his surroundings provided him his heart still pounded in his chest and his hands trembled wih a mixture of nervous excitement and fear. Sam's house lay a short walk from where Frodo lived. Other Hobbits passed him nodding greetings or stopping to say hello and congratulate him but Frodo was elsewhere. He wasn't present in The Shire or on that stone path to Sam's house that day. In his mind he was running in the cornfield with Sam, laughing, talking of Eagles and Magic and Dwarves and a legendary friendship, and of love.

He reached the gate and it swung forward letting out a loud cry on its oil thirsty hinges. The sound was nothing, however, compared to the sound of Frodo's heartbeat. Loud, fast and erratic. Suddenly, he didn't know if this was what he wanted. Spinning on his heel his hand reached for the gate. 'Mr Frodo Sir!' he heard Sam call. 'What a surprise. I was hoping you'd come over before we leave on the journey to the port. Pippin and Merry were over here earlier little trouble makers. Broke two glasses and smashed a pumpkin Rose was saving for a farewell pie for you. Some things never change aye?'

'I suppose so Sam.' Frodo smiled. Sam's mess of ginger-brown hair bounced as he chuckled to himself.

'So what brings you down here?' Sam placed his arm around Frodo's shoulder in a familiar way and he enjoyed the warmth as Sam led him into the hall of the house.

'Is Rose around?' Frodo asked peering and straining to listen for any noise which could indicate that they were not alone.

'Oh no, she is off visiting her Mother the other side of The Shire. Wants to give her a check over her being pregnant and all'.

'Ah ok' he said, visibly relaxing. 'I just came to give you a gift.' He gestured to the book in his hands. 'Just promise me you will read it alone before showing anyone else ok?' Sam flicked through the pages of the heavy bound book.

'I can't take this!' he shook his head. 'No way Mr Frodo. It's Bilbo's and yours story.'

'I want you to read it to those little ones you are going to have' Frodo smiled.

'Of course I will.'

'Tell them all about how brave their Father is.'

'You are the brave one Mr Frodo. The one who destroyed the Ring! Who saved the whole of Middle Earth!'

'Sam you are getting carried away! You were with me every step if the way and without you I wouldn't be here and Middle Earth would be a very different place.' They locked eyes lost in a happy nostalgia. Frodo sighed.

'Well, I have things to prepare Sam. I'll see you soon Sam.' He laid his hand on his shoulder. 'Don't forget to have a read of the book. There are some parts you are going to love.'

Sam slumped into an arm chair in the living room. The small wicker table supported his feet and he let his head fall into his hands. An angry sadness washed over him. Sitting up straight he flicked through the book Frodo had given him. He was still unsure as to whether to sneak it back into his luggage tomorrow before he left. A part of him wanted to keep it and just read it over and over. He landed on page with the bottom corner turned over and went to straighten it out when he noticed a small note. As he read it his eyes welled up with tears, he wasn't sure what to feel. He had Rose, little Frodo wasn't even born yet. But he had feelings for Frodo which nothing could surpass. He had carried Frodo in more ways than one during their journey. Lifting Frodo's spirits had been Sam's whole life. He would have died for him and still would. When he had returned from the long journey Frodo had been distant and shaken by the whole event and Sam hadn't blamed him for it. After what he had been through Frodo was entitled to anything he wanted and if that was solitude Sam had to oblige. Rose had been there to comfort him while Frodo regained his strength and got back to himself. It was then that Sam decided to throw himself into his relationship with her. She was every Hobbits dream, a great cook, loyal, flowing golden hair and a good temperament. Although, they hadn't married out of love, more out of a need to fill a whole that Frodo had left. Maybe there was some love on her part, but if there was it was long gone. She was more interested in his fame, the legend of Sam and Frodo. Not the man who was Samwise.


End file.
